turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Rain
Heavy Rain is an interactive drama and action-adventure game developed by Quantic Dream and published by Sony Computer Entertainment on February 23, 2010 on the PlayStation 3. The plot revolves around four protagonists involved with the mystery of the Origami Killer, a serial murderer who uses extended periods of rainfall to drown his victims, then leaves an origami figure and an orchid on their corpse. The player interacts with the game by performing actions highlighted on screen related to motions on the controller, and in some cases, performing a series of quick time events. The player's decisions and actions during the game affect the narrative; the main characters can be killed, and certain actions may lead to alternative scenes and endings. A PlayStation 4 version was released as a standalone title and in the Quantic Dream Collection with Beyond: Two Souls in March 2016. Gameplay Heavy Rain is an interactive drama and action-adventure game in which the player controls four different characters from a third-person perspective. Each playable character may die depending on the player's actions, which create a branching storyline; in these cases, the player is faced with quick time events. The game is divided into multiple scenes, each centring on one of the characters. Holding down R2 moves the character forward and the left analogue stick controls the direction. Interaction with the environment is done by pressing on-screen, context-sensitive prompts, using the right analogue stick, and performing Sixaxis control movements with the DualShock 3 or 4. Also featured are difficulty levels that the player can change at any point during the game. A chapter-select screen offers the function of playing scenes over again. With PlayStation Move, the player wields either the motion and navigation controllers, or the DualShock and motion controllers. Plot The day after celebrating his son Jason's tenth birthday, Ethan Mars and his family go shopping. While in the mall, Ethan loses sight of Jason, and sees him running out onto a road. Ethan rushes to stop him, however the pair are hit by a car; Jason is killed and Ethan is put into a six-month coma. After emerging from his coma, Ethan, blaming himself for Jason's death, divorces his wife and moves into a small suburban house. He experiences mental trauma and blackouts. Two years after the incident, Ethan goes to the park with his other son Shaun, however while at the park he once again blacks out. When he wakes up, he is in the middle of a road and Shaun has disappeared. He finds out that Shaun has been kidnapped by the 'Origami Killer', a serial murderer who kidnaps young children and uses extended periods of rainfall to drown them after Ethan finds an origami figure in his hand when he wakes up. FBI profiler Norman Jayden investigates the death of another Origami victim and concludes that he died the same day as a violent rainstorm, which flooded the cell where he was kept. Based on weather patterns, he estimates that Shaun has only three days to live. He temporarily joins the city's police force to help investigate Shaun's disappearance, and is partnered with Lieutenant Carter Blake, who interrogate multiple suspects while Norman uses his advanced ARI technology to review clues and files towards the case, however using the ARI technology damages Norman's health, and he relies on a drug called Triptocane to stabilize himself. Besieged by the press and reporters, Ethan leaves his house and stays in a motel room. The origami figure also came with a locker key, and when Ethan opens the locker, he finds a shoebox. Inside the shoebox are five numbered origami figures; a bear, a butterfly, a lizard, a shark and a rat, as well as a mobile phone and handgun. Each origami figure has a sentence and an address typed on it, which takes Ethan to a different trial, which get harder and harder with each one. The trials include driving on the wrong side of a motorway for five miles in five minutes (the bear trial), traversing through glass shards and electrical pylons in an electrical power plant (the butterfly trial), having to cut off the tip of one of his fingers in front of a camera in five minutes (the lizard trial), breaking into a drug dealer's apartment and murdering him (the shark trial), then finally drinking poison, which would kill Ethan exactly one hour after drinking it (the rat trial). Every time Ethan completes a trial, he will obtain footage of Shaun and a few letters that will make an address when all five trials are completed. Ethan also has the ability to not do a trial, however he will not get the complete address at the end. If Ethan completes all five trials, he will have the full address. If Ethan completes three or four trials, he will have enough letters to guess a location. If Ethan completes two trials or less, he can't guess and will have to rely on other characters to get the address instead. While staying in the motel, Ethan meets a woman called Madison, a journalist who suffers from insomnia and often goes to the motel to sleep there, as it is the only place where she can sleep. Every time Ethan returns from a trial, Madison caters to his potential wounds, cuts and bruises. Madison also decides to help Ethan and conducts her own investigation on the Origami Killer. Jayden and Lieutenant Blake investigate suspects including a butcher and a religious fanatic, but nothing pans out until Grace Mars, Ethan's ex-wife, arrives at the station, fearing that her former husband is involved in Shaun's disappearance. After Ethan's psychiatrist reveals that his patient has a history of blackouts, Blake and his superiors put out a warrant for his arrest. Unconvinced, Jayden continues to investigate other leads. Meanwhile, private investigator Scott Shelby meets the families of the Origami Killer's victims, collecting the letters and other items they received when their loved ones were abducted. A mother of one abducted boy, a prostitute named Lauren Winter, persuades Scott to let her accompany him. Their investigation leads them to an attention-seeking playboy who claims to be the killer, but when they try to question him, they are knocked out and wake up in a car sinking to the bottom of a river. After getting Lauren to safety, Scott tracks down the boy's father and forces him to confess that he was responsible for an accident years earlier in which a boy was killed. Madison investigates multiple places which could involve the Origami Killer. She visits an elderly surgeon who allegedly owns the apartment buildings where Ethan's third trial occurred, however the surgeon can potentially drug Madison and attempt to kill her in the basement, and Madison can escape or die depending on the player's choices. Madison also questions the owner of a strip club, who is apparently a friend of the Origami Killer, and can potentially obtain the information she needs from him, in which the killer's name is apparently John Sheppard. However, just as Madison leaves, Norman arrives to interrogate the owner, however the disguised Origami Killer themselves goes to the owner's office and kills him to prevent more information from spreading just as Norman arrives. Norman and the Origami Killer fight, however the Origami Killer manages to escape, so Norman searches the office for clues. Afterwards, Madison goes to the hospital to visit Ann Sheppard, John Sheppard's mother, who suffers from Alzheimer's. Madison uses several objects around the hospital to make Ann remember her two sons, and tells Madison that her son John died at a young age, and then whispers the name of the second son after he was adopted, and Madison goes to confront the killer. Endings Throughout the game, the player experiences two separate flashbacks that reveal the true nature of the Origami Killer. The first takes place 34 years earlier, with two twin brothers playing in a construction site. One of the two, John Sheppard, falls into a broken pipe and gets his leg trapped, just as a rainstorm causes the pipe to begin filling with water. The second occurs shortly after, with John's brother running home to warn their father, only to find him too drunk and angry to help. Scared and confused, the boy could only watch helplessly as his brother drowned. Thus, the Origami Killer was born: a killer who searches for a father willing to sacrifice himself. He kills his victims the same way his brother died. The boy is revealed to be Scott, who was adopted soon after his brother's death. His actions as an investigator are not meant to get justice for his victims; rather, he needed to collect the evidence of his crimes, which he burns in his office wastebasket. Each of the three main characters (Ethan, Madison, and Norman) have the opportunity to find the warehouse where Shaun is, rescue him, and stop the Origami Killer, depending on their actions and choices throughout the game. Ethan can arrive through his trials, Madison must survive and find the address in the killer’s apartment (and then survive a fire started by the killer), while Norman must survive and find the killer using ARI clues. If Ethan goes alone, he will save Shaun, and either spare or kill Shelby. Regardless of what he does, he will be shot dead by the police when he tries to escape. If all three make it, Ethan and Madison will have to save Shaun while Norman deals with Shelby. If Ethan fails to arrive, Madison will fight Shelby while Norman saves Shaun and if Norman does not arrive, Madison will perform the rescue and the fight herself. Once the chapter is complete, a series of clips and news reports will play, and then the player will learn what happened to each character. Each ending is determined by what occurred in the final chapter. The positive ending shows Ethan and his son starting a new life with Madison, Norman retiring from the FBI to focus on treating his addiction, and Lauren spitting on Scott's grave after cursing his memory. The negative shows Madison and Shaun dead, Norman overdosing on Triptocaine over the guilt of not saving Shaun, and Ethan being successfully framed as the Origami Killer by Blake while Scott escapes in the chaos. Giving in to his pain, Ethan commits suicide in his cell. Category:Video games Category:Interactive drama games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Quantic Dream games Category:Sony Computer Entertainment games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games